


Love Lost

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost love returned, Thorin’s lost love returned, betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held his love in his arms, she felt so real. She is alive. Will Thorin betray his Queen for the one he calls out too, the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

Love lost (Four)

Thorin could not believe his eyes, Fatima, his Fatima, was alive. She stood before him, as beautiful as he remembered. He raised his hand to touch her cheek, she was real. This was not a dream, dreams he's had since her death. She smiled at him, a flash of white, bright and memorizing. His love.

She lunged her body toward him, giving him a kiss. She felt so good in his arms, his love. He had never had the opportunity to have in his arms, claim her. She was real, he kissed her with passion. 

He stopped, Reina came to his mind, he was married, he was not free. He couldn't betray Reina with another, even if it was Fatima. He had loved her but Reina had made his heart whole again, filled it with love. He pushed Fatima away from him, at arm's length. He heard a noise, he turned to see his wife, she looked pale. He looked at her in shock, how was he to explain this. She had seen his betrayal, could she forgive him. 

“Thorin, my love. Now that you know I live. Get rid of her. I can be your Queen, bear you the children we've always wanted.” 

Had he heard correctly, had Fatima said he needed to kill his wife and child. He turned to look at her, she was serious. She clinged to him, smirking at his Queen. Reina looked at them, then he saw a flash of her hair as she ran from them. He called out to her but she did not listen. Fatima did not let him go, he turned to her. 

“Stop! I will not harm my Queen. I love her. I have always loved you but she has won my heart. I mourned your death, I've moved on.” 

He told her, walking away from her.

“I came back, you have your kingdom back. We can be together now. I will be your Queen, as we talked about!” she cried.

Fatima looked furious, they were supposed to be together. She was to be Queen, it was her crown. She came back for him, he had Erebor again. 

He looked at her, was that the only reason she came back because he had reclaimed his kingdom. She didn't love him, she never did. All she wanted was his crown. To be Queen, once the Dragon took that, she left. 

“That's all you've ever wanted! You've never loved me but the crown. You are nothing to me! Leave my Kingdom! You are not welcome here ever again. If I see or hear from you. I will put you to death.” 

He dragged her out of his suite. Calling Dwalin to take this filth out of his kingdom, she was not welcome. She was exiled from Erebor. He went to search for his wife. He looked with Dís, she had not seen her since she left her Thrain. He looked in her garden, library, her rooms. She wasn't anywhere. He ordered his guards to find her. The Kingdom began a search for the missing Queen. A dwarfling that worked in the stables said he had seen a Dam. She left riding a pony a few hours ago. His Queen had left the kingdom, he needed to find her. Explain to her, he loved her, not the other.

He rode out, he needed to find her. He couldnt lose Reina, his love, his Queen, the mother of his heir. Could she forgive him, he had betrayed her. Calling out for another, no wonder she didn't want him near. He had broken her trust, he hoped he wasn't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Next month or so.


End file.
